Hawk, Love
by Fickle Sharpie
Summary: Jack finds another pirate on board the Pearl one night... (PG-13 for content that shall be added later -)
1. Just an intro

This is my first attempt at a fan fic, so please, if it's absolutely horrible, my apologies ^^;; And also, it's from Jack's point of view. that's just something you should know off the top of it ..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I peered over the front of the Black Pearl, searching for any sign of the Royal Navy I'd left behind me at Port Royal. For some odd reason, after I escaped from the gallows yesterday, they didn't immediately pursue me. Hmph. well, whatever blows your skirts. I took out my compass, one hand still on the wheel. Even if it didn't work, it still felt good to have the little wooden box in my hand while out sailing.  
  
"Ho, there! Anamaria! Ge' ov'r here for a minute." She gave me a funny look and walked over, glancing at my compass, which I promptly put away. I put my arm around her shoulder and pointed to a small ship in front of us. "Ye see tha'? That. is a Royal Navy battleship." I peered at it for a moment and then turned my face to hers. "Are you ready?" She pursed her dark lips, but not after a small chuckle. "Jack, you're daft. Tha's a fishing boat. don't b' so crazy. They're not after us yet." She gave me that rare smile before she went back to washing the deck. I chuckled but I thought to myself, How could she have known what I was worried about? 


	2. Could it be? A ship?

Just thought I'd add the second chapter for anyone who's interested in reading more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a few hours, when we were completely out of sight of the walls of Port Royal, I let Gibbs take a turn with the wheel. Believe it or not, the events of the past month or so seemed to have taken a toll on me. I lay on the Pearl's best excuse for a bed and closed my eyes. That final sight of Will and Elizabeth standing together rested inside my eyelids, and no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't go away. "Jack, what's wrong with you?" I muttered aloud. Whenever that happened with images of dead men, it took the amount of time for a pistol to go off for it to leave my mind. Why wouldn't that couple go away? "Oh, I can think a lots a things wrong with ye, Jack." I opened my eyes and looked down the length of the bed to the doorway. Anamaria stood there, her hands on the stick of a mop, her head resting on those. She looked. different. "What're ye doin', standin' in my doorway? Yer supposed to be swabbing." Well, I'd assumed that from the mop. "It's no' like you to take a break from steerin'," she said, moving her head sideways, squinting, like my quarters were too dark for her to see into. "Ah, well..I suppose I got a wee bit tired." I shifted my position so my hands were behind my head and my feet were crossed. "Jack Sparrow, tired? No." She tossed the mop handle between her hands a few times. "Somethin's bothering you."  
  
"Bothering me?" I don't know why I was getting defensive against her. "What could be botherin' me?" She got a huffy look on her face. "Fine, Jack. Back to swabbing, I guess it is, while you lie here, wasting away while the rest of us work." She stalked away, pushing the mop into the deck harder than she really had to. I settled back into my pillow and peered at the ocean through the open doorway. Off to the port side were some light grey clouds which I'm sure Gibbs had already spotted. Just slightly to the right of them was a small black blob with what looked like a stick in the middle of it. I dashed out of my quarters to the side of the Pearl. I gripped the wood hard, squinting, and there was no way that I could mistake it. It was a ship.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heh. a cliffhanger of sorts. Please R&R, I'd greatly appreciate feedback! 


	3. An encounter with the Royal Navy

Hrm. one review? Is that the best you can do, people? Anyways, I've written a lot more since the second chapter, but it won't all be up right away. I can't type eighteen journal pages all the fast now, y'hear? *wink* Aye. so, here be the third chapter! And none more until I get some more reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gibbs! Gibbs, man, can't this blasted ship go any faster?" He turned to look at me, an expression of drunken surprise on his features. His mouth moved a few times and then he spoke.  
  
"'Fraid not, Jack. T' wind's against us today." He still looked at me, but almost like one of the dogs in Tortuga, starving for something to happen. I planted a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the oncoming ship. I pointed to it with my other hand.  
  
"That really is a ship from the Royal Navy," Gibbs turned to face me again, a sick grin on his face.  
  
"I was wondering when they'd fin'ly show up," he chuckled. He smiled, then stepped aside so I could take the wheel again. I stepped up to it, firmly taking one of the pegs in my hand. I slowly turned it right until we were facing the threat.  
  
Apparently, the sudden change of direction unsettled the crew. They all came wandering onto the man deck, except for Cotton, who for some reason was in the crow's nest. His parrot kept sqwuaking, "It's a doozy, aaaaaaaaaaaaawwk, it's a doozy," which probably had to do with the clouds.  
  
Anamaria came stalking up to me. "Jack, what in Bootstrap's name are you doing?" I jerked my head in the direction of the ship, which was getting closer every minute. "Sparrow, I swear, if you do-" she broke off in mid sentence when she finally turned to see what I was looking at. "Oh." She paused, and looked down at the deck, then at me. "I suppose this means we'll be fighting, then." "Not necessarily," I smirked.  
  
. . . . - - - - - . . . .  
  
It couldn't have been more than an hour later when we were close enough to see the name on the ship. Dauntless. I rolled my eyes and sighed; it really was a Royal Navy ship. Somehow, I'd been hoping it wasn't. Hoping, in some way, I s'pose, that we wouldn't have to fight.  
  
As the Dauntless came ever closer, I began to recognize faces; Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and those two soldier dolts I'd met that first day on the docks in Port Royal. I found myself looking for Will and Elizabeth, and quickly stopped. Of course they wouldn't be on the Dauntless; the governor probably thought they'd had enough piracy for one lifetime.  
  
I saw Norrington walking along the length of the Dauntless, his glaring eyes on me. He stopped next to the wheel and called out.  
  
"Sparrow! Surrender! There is no possible way you could fight us with a crew.." he gazed pity like at the assembled crew, "like that." A look of contempt crept across his face.  
  
As the soldiers below deck on the Dauntless began to load the cannons, two figures swung across the water from the Dauntless onto the deck of the Pearl. They fell in a heap on top of one another. I looked at them, trying to discern who they were. One of them stood up and reached a hand to the other. I could see now that the standing one had fine gentleman's clothing on: a fancy vest, clean white shirt, nice cotton pants of a blue color. and a fancy hat with a feather.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth!" I exclaimed. I was about to say something else when the Governor cut me short.  
  
"Elizabeth, my God, what are you doing?" he called across the gap between the ships. He looked quite worried, like he couldn't believe she was switching sides again. The soldiers on the Dauntless lowered their guns and stopped loading the cannons. I took this opportunity to speak to them.  
  
"Good day, gentlemen! I know this has been a hard past day for you," I strolled to the side of the boat, taking a dangling rope in my hand to keep myself steady, "what with tracking this lovely ship down." I stroked the side of the Pearl, swinging slightly back and forth, my feet still on the deck. I looked back up at the Commodore. "You may take your chances in fighting us," I let go of the rope, drawing my pistol, "but if you do, you also take your chances in hurting the lovely Miss Swann," I motioned my pistol towards Elizabeth. "It is still Swann, isn't it?" I smiled, turning to look at the now standing Elizabeth. She nodded, a smile playing at the edges of her lips.  
  
I spun on my heel to face the Dauntless and her crew once again. "So shoot at us if you wish her, and yourselves, dead." I caught the rope in my hands again, and considered my pistol for a moment, then put it back in the holster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R as always. I should have the next chapter up soon! Also, if you want to IM me, my screen name is blueskittles13, and my email is goblueygo@hotmail.com ^-^ I'm looking forward to reviews! *big enooooooormous hint* 


	4. Apples All 'Round

Eh. I gave in. Here's the fourth chapters, and I better get some gosh darn reviews soon! Or I shall be very upset! *laughs* Eh, I'm just going to keep posting until someone else takes notice of this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Governor Swann looked like he'd been hit in the head by a plank of wood. He placed his hands on the rail of the Dauntless and glared at Will.  
  
"You! After all I've done for you! I thought your days of piracy were over!" His face was tinged pink, and he now looked furious. Cotton's parrot swooped silently downwards and grabbed his wig, which the Governor grabbed at aimlessly. The parrot soared back to the crow's nest where he alighted on Cotton's shoulder. This only served to make the Governor even angrier. He shook, visabely torn between ordering his men to fire and keeping Elizabeth safe. He finally just stalked off to his quarters.  
  
I smirked, swinging back and forth slightly on the rope. "Well, I do believe we got what was comin' to us," I glanced in Will and Elizabeth's direction. "So, ye scalliwags, we'll be gettin' on our way now." Anamaria, while we'd been talking, had taken the opportunity to quietly swing over to the Dauntless and cut the ropes which held their sails up. She swung back over and landed on the very back of the stern of the Pearl. She had done the whole thing very quickly; I'd have to remember to thank her later.  
  
We were already out of cannon reach of the Dauntless when they tried to come after us. On this nearly windless day, it was entirely impossible for them. Even from the distance we were ate, I could see the Commodore's face turn a darker shade of red every minute. I just chuckled and turned the ship in the direction of Tortuga.  
  
. . . . - - - - - . . . .  
  
Late that night, the Pearl safely anchored, Will, Elizabeth and I sat in my quarters. "So," I said, tossing Elizabeth an apple, which she bit into gratefully, "how'd ye get on the Dauntless?" Will, who had been pacing the small room, stopped to answer me.  
  
"It was pretty simple, really," he said, a smile on his face. "We were talking to Governor Swann shortly before they were set to leave and he told us to get off the ship or they'd have to set sail with us on board. So, we hid in his quarters until we heard the Commodore shout your name." He grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning and took an apple from the bowl on the table.  
  
I nodded. "And how exactly did they not find ye?" Will just shrugged and took a bite of his apple. I peered at Elizabeth, who was staring quietly at her apple. "And why be you so quiet, missy?" I inquired. She tore her eyes away from the apple and landed them on my face. She opened her mouth to speak, and that's when we heard the commotion on the deck outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R as always. I should have the next chapter up soon! Also, if you want to IM me, my screen name is blueskittles13, and my email is goblueygo@hotmail.com ^-^ I'm looking forward to reviews! *big enooooooormous hint* 


	5. The One 'N Only, Love

Eh. I gave in. Here's the fourth chapters, and I better get some gosh darn reviews soon! Or I shall be very upset! *laughs* Eh, I'm just going to keep posting until someone else takes notice of this. Oh! One thing ye should know; this is from a new point of view ;)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All my life, I've loved listening to stories. The ones about real adventure, mind you, not the boring ones about neighbors and what went on in market on Sunday. So, it should come as no surprise to you if I told ye I was a pirate. I expect I was born one, as they say in Tortuga. My mum and dad both died of some odd disease when I was ten. A few weeks later, our town was pillaged by pirates. They nearly killed me, they did, but I begged parley and was taken to their ship.  
  
A fine ship it was, by the name of the Endeavor. The captain let me stay aboard, so long as I worked my salt's worth. I worked hard for the next eight years, cleaning the ship and looking out for other ones. One day though, in that eighth year, one of the crew discovered something: a chest in the captain's quarters filled with more than twice as much gold as it ought to have had. We were furious, and mutinied that morning, throwing the captain's body overboard when we were through.  
  
After that, none of us were exactly sure about what to do. We each took our own share of the gold and headed for Tortuga, the only place any of us could call home anymore. The next three years of my life I spent there, being harassed by drunken pirates, doing some drinking myself, and wondering what to do next.  
  
I finally got a ship of my own and left that wretched place. I sailed for three months, looking for nothing in particular, when I spotted another ship from a distance. I took out my eyeglass to see it better. The hull was black, the sails a dark white, and torn in small places. I gasped. There was no mistaking it. It was the Black Pearl.  
  
I pulled up next to the hull later that night. I touched it with my fingertips and a shiver went down my spine. This really was the legendary Black Pearl. I climbed aboard and gazed around. It was just as marvelous as I'd expected. Everything was exactly as I'd imagined.  
  
That was when I tripped over a barrel I hadn't seen. I went tumbling to the deck, sprawled like a dead chicken. I quickly picked myself up and looked around for somewhere to hide, but it was too late. There was already a figure coming out of the captain's quarters. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of: draw my sword.  
  
"Now, now, love, there's no need for that," a deep, gravely voice said. I realized it had come from the figure, and clenched the hilt of my sword tighter.  
  
"This is the Black Pearl. isn't it?" I asked. The figure stepped into a shaft of moonlight on the deck and peered at me quizzically. He had long brown hair, tangly, which hung just past his shoulders. He had a small mustache and a beard, in which there were two strands which were braided with beads on the end. His eyes seemed to be surrounded by kohl, which was even darker than the night surrounding us. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt which may once have been white and dark grey pants which were tucked into mousey brown boots which nearly reached his knees. The top of his head was wrapped in a faded red bandana, and a few strands of hair were braided with beads and coins, and even a flat bone on one side.  
  
"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow?" I exhaled, sheathing my sword. He spread his arms and grinned.  
  
"The one 'n only, love," he purred. His lips were a soft pink, almost like a sunburn barely started. I realized how stupid I must have looked, staring at him like I was, and pushed my eyes away.  
  
"May I ask," he said, moving closer, "what you're doin' on my ship, love?" I looked back up and found him smiling, staring at me now.  
  
"Oh. er." I mumbled. Why was I getting so shy? "I'm not sure why I came on. Looking for a place to go, I guess." He nodded like he understood, which is more than I could say for the situation.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are on my ship, I would like t' think I should." his voice trailed off, like he was considering something, "accommodate ye. D'ye want a drink?" He grinned, which promptly disappeared. "There ain't no one with ye, is there now?" I shook my head.  
  
He smiled again. "Good. I don't belive I caught your name, now, love." The smile remained on his face now.  
  
"My name?" Why couldn't I stop acting like such a fool? "It's Jules." He considered this for a moment, rolling it around in his mind. He looked me up and down, which made me even more uncomfortable than I already was. Then he reached out his hand. "Well, Jules, well met." I smiled and took his hand, and he bent to kiss the top of mine.  
  
I blushed like a blithering idiot and was glad he couldn't see my face well in the dark. He didn't let go and began to lead me towards the captain's quarters. I wrenched my hand from his and stared at him.  
  
"What do ye think ye'r doin', Captain?" I must have sounded upset, because he appeared hurt. "Only getting' ye the drink I offered before, love," he smiled, and then stepped inside the quarters. I took a deep breath and decided to follow him. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R as always. I should have the next chapter up soon! Also, if you want to IM me, my screen name is blueskittles13, and my email is goblueygo@hotmail.com ^-^ I'm looking forward to reviews! *big enooooooormous hint* 


	6. Bedtime?

Eh. I gave in. Again. Here's the sixth chapter. I've been writing like mad, and I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow. So, enjoy, R&R, and I want reviews, please! Is 2 really the best you can do?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The quarters I stepped into was vastly better than I'd expected. It was well lit, with a wash bin in the corner, cushions on the window seats, and a large wooden table in the middle of the room at which two people were seated. One was a man, well dressed and skinny, with dark hair tied back in a black ribbon. The other was a young woman, also well dressed, and abnormally tan for how wealthy she appeared to be. Her chestnut brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and shone in the candlelight.  
  
Jack waved his hand towards the man. "This is Will Turner," he paused and motioned toward the woman. "And this is his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann." They both looked at me curiously. Jack saw their looks and said, "Ah, yes. This 'ere is Jules." he smiled, "I don't believe I caught your last name, love." The smile stayed on his face, slightly tilted, and cocky. I couldn't help but smile myself.  
  
"It's Hawk. Fer me eyes. Me old crew always said I had the sharpest eyes in the 'ole Caribbean." Will and Elizabeth nodded, like it was completely reasonable thing to change your last name. Jack's grin spread wider.  
  
"Seems like ye'd be useful on this 'ere ship. Best lookout we've got now is Cotton, and 'e's practically an old man." He swaggered over to me, placing his hands on my hips. His eyes covered my body again and I could feel my cheeks burning. I could hear Will and Elizabeth chuckling, but I couldn't see past Jack; he was a good four inches taller than me.  
  
"Hm." he let go of my hips, but he still looked at me. "Ye'd be a very good lookout, love. What d' ye say?" He grinned that lopsided grin and I thought, Good God, what am I getting myself into? How could I turn down anything he asked? And how could I pass up the Black Pearl herself?  
  
I nodded and Will and Elizabeth both broke out into full out laughter. Jack glared at them, and then shook his head and turned away, brining me back outside again. We leaned against the railing of the Pearl and stared into the night. We'd both been silent for quite a while when he broke the tension.  
  
"So, how long 'ave ye been a pirate, then, love?" I could tell, even in the darkness of the night, that he was looking at me. I kept my gaze on the waves breaking on the hull below.  
  
"Near eleven years now. ever since me parents died." I placed one of my hands over the other and began to tap a rhythm on the hull.  
  
"Sorry t' hear they're gone," he said quietly. I turned to look at him, but could only make out a few features now in the pale moonlight.  
  
"What about you, Ja- Captain?" He chuckled softly, looking out at the dark water.  
  
"I've been a pirate me whole life, love. Born into it, ye see," he said. "Me dad died in a battle at sea when I was small, and me mum ran off when I was sixteen." His voice trailed off and he stared at the sliver of moon that was shining. It seemed like something snapped in his head, because his posture changed very quickly and he turned to face me.  
  
"So, what do you say we get to bed, love?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Where'll I be sleepin', Jack?" I asked, peering at him curiously.  
  
"Well, ye can sleep with the crew and the giggly folks," he cocked his head towards a door near his quarters, "or ye can sleep with me. Yer choice, love." He grinned. I hadn't taken an immediate liking to Will and Elizabeth, and I hadn't even met the crew yet, but I figured they'd be just like anything other pirate crew I'd met: rowdy, loud, and horny. Jack's grin remained on his mouth as I decided.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll sleep in yer quarters," his grin turned quite lopsided, "but don't think this means ye'll be havin' any fun with me." He chuckled and swaggered off towards his quarters, his hips swinging slightly. It was almost hypnotic and when he turned around, I realized I'd been staring at him.  
  
"Ye like, love?" he smirked. I shook my head and glared at him, feeling my cheeks turn red as a ripe apple. Jack just smiled and turned around again, walking into his quarters. I stayed on deck for a few minutes, staring out at the sea. I couldn't see my ship, but it didn't matter that much to me anymore. I had no crew and it was a piece of shit, at best. I signed and walked back into Jack's quarters.  
  
Somehow, while we'd been talking on the deck, Will and Elizabeth had snuck off to below deck. I closed the wood door behind me and washed my eyes over the dark room. I saw Jack's figure sitting on the edge of his bed, a bottle of rum in his hands. He took a swig, swallowed and grinned. I saw a flash of gold in his mouth as it caught a strand of moonlight.  
  
"So, bedtime, love?" A trace of lust was in his voice, as well as drunkenness. I cursed myself for climbing onboard in the first place. Honestly, how dumb was I getting?  
  
"Gimme that," I mumbled, reaching for the bottle. He handed it to me, smirking like there was no tomorrow, and leaned back on his hands. I took a swig and felt it rush down my throat. Then, that all too familiar burning sensation and finally utter calm. I smiled and handed it back to him.  
  
"Good rum, eh, love?" he still smirked. I then realized why it was so easy to see him in here; he'd lit candles here and there around the room, which gave everything a slightly yellow glow. I shook my head; honestly, I'd only known this man for an hour, maybe two, and he was already trying to pull that on me.  
  
He patted the bed next to him and I reluctantly sat there. He grinned and I shook my finger at him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I swear, if you try anything, you'll find yourself floa-" I accidentally cut myself short with a yawn. Since when had I been tired? Jack had that odd grin on his face but I just rolled my eyes and lay down, facing the wall. "No funny business, Sparrow, ye scurvy dog," I managed to get out before I yawned again. Jack just laughed and said, "That's Captain to you, love." My eyes were slowly closing and I was too tired to come up with anything to say back.  
  
I was nearly asleep already when he lay down next to me. I wasn't prepared for the sudden shifting of the mattress and it woke me up a little. I grunted and changed my position until I was comfortable again. I'd just settled into the mattress when Jack's arm placed itself around my waist, very slowly pulling me closer to him. I was exhausted and didn't do anything but say, "Jack."  
  
"Yes, love?" he murmured. His body was pressed against mine now, and even though we were both incredibly warm, I felt a shiver rush down my spine. He chuckled softly, running his finger down the same line. "Is anything wrong, love?" I shook my head and turned more onto my stomach.  
  
"Tired," I mumbled. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.  
  
"Jest sleep, love," came Jack and we both lay there until I fell asleep. Even in my sleep, I felt a light kiss on my right temple and within moments, Jack was asleep as well. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R as always. if you want to IM me, it's blueskittles13. I'd like to hear reviews!! *hint* 


	7. Better Mood Today, Love?

Mrow! Thank all of you for the reviews! They made me really happy ^-^ So, as promised, the seventh chapter in my "intriguing" *ahemOilPastelahem* story.  
  
But first.  
  
PED-sarah: Yeah, everybody does seem to do that. I'm just uncreative, that's all. Damn brain of mine!  
  
Oil Pastel: My god that was a long review of yours! *gobbles cookies* Thank you for these ^-^! And, in answer to your question, Lizzy was kind of (in my mind, anyway) contemplating whether marrying and staying in Port Royale was really what she wanted. ^. ~ Crazy, eh?  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: I try to, really!  
  
DeppieHellcat(): Aww, thank you for that awesome review! I'm really glad you like this.  
  
And now, on to chapter seven!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke the next morning to find my legs wrapped in Jack's, his face in the hair on the back of my head and his arm still around my waist. I was still tired and decided not to do anything for a few minutes; he wouldn't wake up. As soon as I decided that, I felt Jack move slightly behind me. I could sense that grin of his even before he said anything.  
  
"I knew ye'd warm up to me, love," he murmured, taking a sniff of my hair. "Ye smell like strawberries." Suddenly, he was nuzzling the back of my neck, and I rolled over, my back slamming into the wall.  
  
"Sparrow!" I yelled, but my voice broke as I said it. Jack chuckled, sitting up as well, placing one of his hands on the wall next to me. I glared at him, but I couldn't keep it up for long. I was just so. odd! A pirate sharing a bed with another pirate? And a female pirate at that, namely me! I started to laugh and covered my mouth with my hand, falling forward onto him, my hands on his shoulders, from how hard I was now laughing. After a few seconds, he put his hands on my back, kind of holding me.  
  
"Love?" he murmured, and I looked up blurry eyed, still laughing. He looked slightly confused and the kohl around his eyes was smudged, which only made me laugh harder, falling over onto the pillow. Even though I couldn't really see him, I could sense Jack smiling and I heard him chuckle a little, and then settle down on the edge of the bed. I started to calm down and opened my eyes, and found him staring at me. He placed a hand on my hip and rubbed it affectionately.  
  
"I take it you're in a." he paused and put on that cocky grin, "better mood today, love?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively. I chuckled softly and sat up, causing Jack's hand to fall to the bed.  
  
"I suppose you could say that," I said, smiling. Jack's grin spread wider and he leaned on his arm, bringing his face closer to mine.  
  
"So, are ye up for a bit of fun then, Jules, love?" he whispered, bringing a finger up to my chin, tracing it softly. Something ran through me when he touched my face, and I raised an eyebrow at him. Luckily, someone I took to be part of the crew came into the room at that moment.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, sir, there's a ship off the port bow," he grumbled, like he couldn't really care less. Jack practically jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room. The grubby crew man shot me a look filled with curiosity but followed Jack out. I stood up and walked over to the window, rubbing my eyes. I sat down on a cushion and stared out at the sea. I saw the ship and started to laugh again. It was mine!  
  
I fell off the cushion onto the floor, clutching my stomach from all the laughing I'd already done that morning. I heard someone come in the room and I tried to contain myself, and only managed to sit up and open my eyes. It was Will and he was staring down at me curiously.  
  
"Do you know anything about that ship out there?" he asked. I nodded, blinking back tears from the laughter. He placed his hands on his hips, which was so darn feminine that it was all I could to get out my answer.  
  
"That'd be my ship ye'r so scared of," I managed to get out and I held my breath to try and stop laughing. Will shook his head and left. Holding my breath had worked for the most part and I sat on the floor, catching my breath, when Jack came back in.  
  
"That's your ship? What the hell is it doin' sittin' there in the middle o' the day? Ye tryin' to get us captured?" He looked really irritated, so I put on my best innocent face and started to speak.  
  
"Yes, that be my ship, Jack. And yer the one 'oo didn't ask me last nigh' if I had me own ship, even though I flat out told ye! And no way would I want ye captured, that's just plain wrong, ye know," I said, my voice breaking in a few places. I hated having to think so much after I had just woken up, much less talk. I kept my gaze on his face steady.  
  
"Well, ye know we're gonna have t' get rid of it, love," he said, his voice low, the kohl still smudged 'round his eyes. I blinked at him, and looked out the window, smiling.  
  
"Ye know somethin', Jack? I wouldn' mind tha' one bit." He smiled at me, a little nervously, which looked odd upon his features. That smile didn't belong there.  
  
"Are ye sure now? There'll be no gettin' it back, love," he murmured. I stared at him, trying to figure out why he looked so nervous. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the coat he'd put on when he'd dashed out of the room before. I nodded and he swaggered out of the room, pulling out a bottle of rum and taking a swig. I still felt enormously tired, so I crawled back into the bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aye, I know, that chapter sucked. A lot. But I wrote most of it when I'd had a couple glasses of Code Red, so that's probably why Jules was all.. hyper, and such. So, like always, R&R, and IM me at blueskittles13 if you wish ^-^ 


End file.
